Plushie Take Over!
by Chi No Magetsu
Summary: Cross over fic over alot of diff anime. The plushies of selected characters TAKE OVER THE WORLD! or atleast try too...
1. Default Chapter

**PLUSHIE TAKE-OVER**

**A/N: THIS IDEA BELONGS TO INULUV922 AND SILVER DANGER BLADE! PLEASE DO NOT REPEAT IT! AND IF YOU DON'T LIKE ALITTLE OOCNESS THEN DON'T READ THIS!**

**CHAPTER ONE: The Hiei Plushie**

Rin walked into her 1st hour class, her Hiei plushie in her arms. She sat at her usual desk and set her Hiei plushie down on the corner of the desk. Her teacher was on a sugar high and was twitching with hyperness. "Guess what class! Hehehe...HAHAHA!" ha said jumping around. "POP QUIZ!" he screamed. The class groaned.

Reluctantly everyone got out pencils and paper.

Rin headed her paper as the teacher passed out the quiz.

She looked at number one and sweat dropped, "I don't know any of this..."

"Hey!"

Rin looked up, everyone was busy working.

"Down here!"

She looked down at her plushie doll. "You want the answers to this quiz?" it said. Rin rubbed her eyes and looked at the doll, her eyes wide with shock. "Are you talking to me?" she whispered.

"Of course dum-dum!"

She grabbed the plushie and began beating on his head. The teacher looked at Rin oddly.

Rin blushed and put the doll down and pretended to go back to the quiz.

"Don't do that again!" Hiei plushie growled rubbing his head.

"Sorry..."

"Do you want he answers or not?"

"Whats the catch?" Rin asked suspiciously.

The plushie closed his his," Well," he paused for a moment.

"You will take over the world with plushies!" he said, hands on his hips and the red and yellow backround. Rin sweatdropped.

"I will what...?"

"Miss Ishihara! Be quiet!"

Rin frowned and glared at Hiei, "Look what you did!"

The plush smirked, "Take over the world!"

Just the the class room door opened and two females walked in.

Rin knew both the girls, Nami and Ririko were in all of her classes.

Rin would talk to them occasionally,but the two would either keep to themselves to only talk to each other.

Ririko had in her hands along with a binder, her Varon plushie.

"Miss Kazaki...Miss Hiyama...are you aware that you are both late?" the teacher asked.

"Umm...ya think?" Ririko mumbled.

"Take your seats and begin your quiz!"

"WHA-? QUIZ!" both girls shrieked.

"Oh god..." Hiei rolled his chibi-like eyes.

"Are they always like this?" he asked Rin.

"Yes..." she sighed.

"Oh. so you agree with the teacher now?" Nami put her hands on her hips, almost dropping her Naruto plushie.

"Ummm...no?" "What do you mean no?" Hiei said angrily. "Exactly what I said now keep quiet!I have work to do!" she whispered furiously.

"But think about it! You'll be the ruler of the world! No more pop quizes! You can do what ever you want!" the plushie stated. "The answer is no!" Rin shot back. "I'll give you candy!" "OK!" Rin said quickly.

The Hiei doll jumped off the desk and walked towards where Ririko and Nami were seated. Rins eyes grew wide, 'Am I dreaming?' No , wait maybe I had too much Super Duper Bombs this morning and now I'm hallucinating!' she thought.

She watched as the Naruto plushie and the Varon plushie jumped from their owners arms and began talking.

Her eyes widened when she saw the Naruto plush turn around and ask Nami something. In a few moments Nami handed Hiei a ag or M & M's.

He walked back over and tugged on Rins jeans asking to be pulled up.

Rin picked him up. He handed her the candy.

"How come no one see's you guys walking around?"

"Because they don't own plushies!"

"Oh..." Rin said, going back to her quiz.

"Silk worms." Hiei told her when she paused aty a question.

"Oh yeah..."

Later After the Quiz

Nami and Ririko got up and walked over to Rin.

"Hiei has a nice plan...It might just work. Ririko said, catching Rins attention.

"Yes. And will Naru and Var be participating?" Nmai and Ririko smiled at thier plushies nicknames.

"Yes!" Naruto chirped.

"Sure!" Varon answered.

"Alright!" Hiei jumped.

Little did our characters know... there was a dark figure sitting in the corner of the room that no one ever goes in anymore so it was dark dirty and infested with cobwebs and spider webs.

"You'll never take over the world! Mhuahahahahahahaha! -cough- riiiiight..."


	2. Chapter 2

Hey people! I, the authoress number 1, am back with the second chapter to this lovely lovely Plushie ficcie! I really hope you injoy this chapter as much as the first. Everyone has been on my back about getting this chapter up, especialy Inuluv922. She helped write this story and she really really wants me to get the rest of this up. Oh and by the way lovely readers, the story isn't even at the funny part yet! Oh and our main chara Rin...is the Rin from InuYasha for all those who didn't know.

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Nothing I say! So you can't sue meh!Hahahaha!Ahem...anyhoo on with the story!

Chapter 2: The Kenshin Plushie

Early Morning Recess...

The plushies and their owners gathered (gather gather I say!) at the jungle-gym.

"Okay, soooo...who are we missing in our plan?" Naruto asked, jumping and attempting to grasp the bottom bar.

"Where's the pansy. KENSHIN!" Hiei plushie yelled. A little scardy-looking boy came trooting up with his Kenshin plushie in hand. "You don't have to yell, that you don't." the plushie said quietly.

"Well its the only way we could get your attention, mini batosai." Varon said closing his his.

"H-hey guys..." the boy said nervously.

"We're not guys. We're girls." Nami said, hands on her hips. Ririko nodded, as did the plushies.

The boy looked like he was going to cry.

"First! we take over the school, then the city, then the town, then the state, then the country, then the continent, then the world!" Hiei said, flames in his eyes.

Silence. Cricket noise.

"Why?" the Kenshin plush asked.

Everyone, but Kenshin, did an anime fall.

"Because it is our goal as plushies!" Naruto said, standing up and dusting off, everyone followed.

"Are all evil plushies owned?" Rin asked.

"EVIL!"all the plushies shrieked.

"Eh...are all plushies owned?"

"No. A few in this plan have no owners."

"Why?" the Kenshin plush asked again.

"For Pete's sake! Shut up!" the Naruto plush said.

"Who's Pete?"Kenshin asked.

Hiei slapped him. "Owww!"

"Now is the time to appoint our leader!" the Hiei plush said crossing his chibi arms.

Nami raised her hand," Me! Me! Pick me!" she shrieked. Ririko pushed her out of the way, "No me! Pick me!" she said.

"Ummm...can I be the leader?" the nervous little boy asked. Everyone looked at him and bust out laughing.

"What!" he cried.

"You couldn't be the leader of a cotton ball bag!" Ririko said between laughing, wiping way tears from her eyes.

"That's mean!"

"No its not." Varon said climbing onto his owners shoulder.

"She's right.." the boy hung his head.

"Ofcourse I am...I'm a girl."

Nami stopped laughing suddenly," Oh! Guys! I got it! We could all be the leader! Then we could have a council type of thingy!"

"Aaaand...whos gonna be the leader of that?" Naruto asked.

"Me?" the boy asked.

"No. You can be the janitor." Ririko said waving her hand in the air. Nami laughed.

"Awww...guys don't be mean!" Rin said. The boy looked longingly at Rin. "What's your name?" Rin asked.

"Kohaku." the boy said.

"You guys stop picking on poor Kohaku!" Rin told them.

Hiei rolled his eyes, "I'm surrounded by softies..." he muttered.

Naruto threw a rock at Hiei.

"How about Rin she can be the leader!" Kenshin smiled.

Rin blushed. She didn't know how to be a leader.

"What the hell was that for!" Hiei screamed with a late reaction to the rock.

Ririko leaned against the bars of the jungle-gym, "Not a bad idea tweak."

"Don't call Kensin a tweak!" Kohaku said, attempting to sound mean but only resulting in sounding weak and feeble.

Before Ririko could say anything else, Rin said," Okay! I'll be the leader! Now we need a right hand man or woman." she said.

"That would be me!" Hiei laughed alittle.

"What makes you so sure?" Nami asked, grabing his leg and holding him upside down.

"Hey! Put me down you phsycotic witch!"

Everyone laughed at how Hiei looked like a spider when you held one of its legs.

Just then the bell rang to go in.

The now, future rulers, group of friends filed inside. Much to their dismay the teacher was still on a sugar high.

"OPEN UP YOUR TEXT BOOKS AND DO PAGES 1-100! MUHAHAHAHA!"

The class groaned.

"Fitst thing I do when I take over is tying him to a pole and sticking him out over a volcano..." Rin muttered.

"That;s the spirit!" Hiei said from in her arms. The plushie group all sat together. The teacher looke susicious, "Rin! What is the square root of 144?" he asked.

"Uhhh..."

"Psst! It's chocolate! Say chocolate!"

"Ummm...chocolate?"

The class burst out laughing. The teacher frowned.

"Would you like to go to the office?"

"No?"

"Do your work!"

Varon jumped onto Rin's desk, "Don't believe anything this idiot says..."

"Whyyy you!" Hiei lunged for the other plushie.

Varon moved and Hiei tumbled onto the floor. Varon poked Hiei in his third fabric painted eye. Hiei bit Varon's ear. Rin sweatdropped.

"Pssst! Rin! What's number 4?" Nami asked.

Rin looked at the problem. 2x3. "Uhhh...I think its..." Rin was interrrupted by Hiei screaming: "SPONGE BOB!"

"No, it's 6 you idiot..." Naruto sweatdropped. "And I thought I was stupid..."

"He just wants to take over the world..." Ririko sighed.

"No! 2x3 ism't sponge bob its CHEESE!" Kenshin said.

"IT'S 6 YOU IDIOTS!' Naruto jumped in the air and screamed.

"Yummmmmm ...cheeeeeeeeese..." Hiei sighed.

"I think I'll just go with Narutos answer." Nami said. The group worked in silence.

Rin sat and listened to Hiei go on and on about taking over the world. Soon, lunch time came.

The class filed into the lunchroom.


	3. Chapter 3

No note to the begining of this chappie today folks! ENJOY!

Plushie Take-Over chapter 3: The Vash Plushie

"Varon! Buddy!" a red and blonde blurr tackled the plush against the table.

"Rape!" Varon screamed.

The group cracked up.

"Hey Vash! How's it hanging?" Naruto asked.

"Naru!" the plush glomped the other.

"Spazz much?" Nami sighed.

"Is he in the plan?" Ririko asked.

"Sadly...yes..." Hiei sighed.

"I will ues my cuddly cuteness to distract anyone who tries to stop us!" Vash peace-signed everyone laughing like a maniac.

"Shut up and go away..." Hiei tossed Vash a donut.

"DONUT!" Vash lunged at the donut. Everyone sweatdropped.

"Sooo? When do we take over the world?" Rin asked innocently, looking at her lunch: spinach casseroll and moldy apple wedges. She pushed the tray away.

Hiei jumped onto the table," We start tomorrow! We'll make everyone summit to our cute cuddliness!" he said.

"Hey! I'm not cute!" Naruto said. He pouted and crossed his arms, "I'm handsome and cuddly." he said.

Kohaku scooted closer to Rin, Take a wild guess why.

Hiei huffed and glared at Naruto, "Cute is better than handsome!" he taunted,

Everyone but Naruto nodded.

"Hiei has a point..." Nami pointed out.

Naruto grumbled and jumped down and crawled into Nami's sidebag.

"H-hi Rin..." Kohaku said nervously. All the plushies looked at the two amused.

"Is this going to go all soap-pera?" Vash asked, swallowing a bit of donut.

'WHERE DO YOU PUT HAT? YOU'RE A FRIGGIN PLUSHIE! YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE A MOUTH!" Ririko huffed standing up abruptly.

Vash looked at her crazy.

"Uh, hi Kohaku..." Rin said smiling.

Kohaku smiled faintly his cheeks turning a light pink.

"Ooooh...looks like someone has a crush on Rin!" Nami said.

"D-do not!' Kohaku protested.

"Uh-huh..." the plushies folded thier arms.

"If he says no then leave him be, that you should." the Kenshin plush said

"What ever. Kohaku has the hots for Rin and thats the bottom of it." Hiei grumbled.

"But we're only in the 2nd grade.' Nami said looking over to Ririko who was still standing and fuming, flames in her eyes.

"So? Most young children have wild hormones!" Naruto shouted.

"Shut up!" Nami nudged her side bag.

"Owww! You crazy witch!" Naruto screamed from inside.

"So...Kohaku what do you think about being second in command?" Rin asked. Hiei glared, "I'm suposed to be second in command!"

"Yeah..second in command of the cotton balls!" Ririko said, snapping back.

"Whyyyy you!" Hiei lunged for her.

Varon tackled him out of the way. "No attacking my master!" he said.

"I would like to be second." Kohaku said. "Thanks Rin.

Ririko stuck her tongue out at Hiei, "Nyah!" she taunted, picking up Varon and cuddling him. Hiei growled and jumped into Rins arms.

Vash jumped suddenly and fell off the table.Everyone burst out laughing. Vash looked up, "Where's my donut?"

"You landed on it!" Rin pointed out, Vash looked down, "Awww man..."

The bell rang for class again and everyone filed into the classroom.

The teacher bounced in behind them, "Guess what class!"

"What?"

"You all failed the quiz! Muhahahahaha!"

Everyone groaned.

Kohaku sat at his desk and started writting to Rin.

_Rin,_

_You are the woman for me. You are the center of my wildly realistic fantasies, the bud to my flower._

_The jelly to my peanutbutter, the sugar to my koolaid. My parmasean to my cheese. I love you Rin._

_From the first time I layed my naked eye on you I knew that one day you'd be the powder to my_

_donut. The cheese to my macoroni. You are the spear to my mint. Here I wrote a poem to:_

_Roses are red,_

_violets are blue,_

_My mom is beautiful_

_and so are you._

_(you're prettier but don't tell my mom that.)_

_Love,_

_Kohaku_

Kohaku looked over the letter. 'Hmmm...maybe I over did it?' he thought. Then he shook his head, 'She'll like it.' he folded it up and passed it to her his heart racing. The person he handed it to glanced at it and tossed it in Rin's direction.

The note landed on Vash's hair.

"AHHHHHH!GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!" he screamed running around.

Hiei ssnatched up the note and unfolded it. "AHHH! IT BURNS!" he shroeked after reading the words.

Ririko grabbed the note from Hiei and read only the first line before handing it over to Rin.

Rin read over the note, hers eyes widening and cheeks turninf pink.

"What's it say! What's it say?" Naruto bounced.

Vash continued running around untill suddenly he ran into a chair leg and collasped, donuts with wings flew around his head and swirling donuts filled his eyes.


End file.
